U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,658 B1 (2001) was issued to applicant herein and is entitled STOWABLE WASHER FOR VEHICLE UNDERCARRIAGE. The '658 patent disclosed a device (termed “washer” herein) that directs fluid against the underside of vehicles to flush away dirt, debris, and other deposits, and to apply substances to the underside of vehicles. Applicant refers to and incorporates by reference herein his U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,658 B1.
FIG. 1 herein is replicated from U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,658 B1. FIG. 1 shows washer 10 as including a base member 70 hingedly joined at one end, by a mechanism 90, to an elongated handle member 80, such that the angle φ (phi) between members 70 and 80 could vary. A generic mechanism 240 was used to lock angle φ at a preset maximum value, e.g. perhaps 110°. A source of pressurized fluid 190 was coupled to the device to be directed from outlet jet 110 onto vehicle undercarriages to flush away debris such as 20 and to apply substances to undercarriages.
Wheels 100 allowed a user to manipulate washer 10 into position, and if desired to cantilever the fluid outlet jet 110 upward to better direct fluid flow 130 into hard to reach undercarriage areas. The outflow of fluid from jet 110 created a downward force that, when coupled to a cantilevering force, tended to maximize angle φ to whatever value mechanism 240 permitted. When not in use, washer 10 advantageously hinged closed (e.g.: φ=0°), which facilitated storage. It is seen from FIG. 1 that there was no offset between base member 70 and handle member 80.
While washer 10, as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,658 B1, worked admirably, applicant discovered the usefulness of a lateral (side-to-side) offset between the base and handle members, and/or a lateral offset relative to either or both the base and handle members and the wheels. Applicant also discovered the utility of a bi-laterally offset fluid conducting hinge between the base and handle members, as well as a user-changeable fluid outlet jet mechanism. Further, applicant has discovered a simpler mechanism to maintain hinge motion at a desired angle φ, and to permit user-alteration of the distance between handle 160 and the ground.
The present invention provides such a washer, and mechanisms.